Pick Your Pleasure
by GlisteningGreen73
Summary: Loki gets himself into a little bit of trouble


"Alright, we'll be done by then. Thanks." He turned back to them with a smile flipping his cell phone closed. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Jenson, it seems that we can cut you a deal. Half off of the price I told you and not a penny more. Looks like it's your lucky day!" The couple beamed at him. Finally they were going to get everything they had ever wanted: a new pool, a Jacuzzi, and a backyard fully refurbished. "All I need for you to do is sign on the dotted line and put down a ten percent down payment and for you to sign on the dotted line and the deal is done."

He smiled as walked around the corner of the complex reaching into his pocket for his phone again. "Another couple into my pocket and I'll be out of town before they even know what hit them."

"Well look who we have here." A shadowy man smoking a cigarette pushed himself off from the wall and walked towards Loki with two burly men following close behind. "Looks like we caught you just in time. Where were you going in such a hurry?" The two other men grabbed Loki's arms and held him in place as the man searched him. "Ah a wallet I see." He pocketed the wallet and signaled for Loki to be let go.

He took a step back looking at the three men wearily, "And you plan on keeping me from going to the authorities how?"

He felt some pressure against his hip. He looked down to see a gun in the hand of the man standing opposite him. "Well I see you have that taken care of. What is this about?" His voice was light and conversational even though his hands were shaking badly.

"You know perfectly well what this is about. The boss knows that you haven't paid up and he wants what's his." The man paused. "He said if you don't have how money he wants your head." A smirk crept its way onto the man's face as he drew out his pocket knife and flipped it open.

"Ehehe, my head maybe but my neck you cannot touch. You know as well as I how particular he is. _Especially, _about that type of stuff. Something that works in my favor, _this_ time around.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't carve a nice little pattern in this pretty face of yours." He stroked Loki's cheek with the blade causing him to turn in disgust. "'Bet the girls wouldn't be so keen on you then, would they?"

The two men on either side of Loki pinned him against the brick wall to his right. He could feel the cool of the blade pressing against his cheek and he complied with the pressure, looking at its master with a look of revulsion and shock.

"Oh yes! I know _all_ about your little habits asides from the one that the boss sent us to collect on. Who was it last night that pretended to love you? Angelica? Mimi? Theresa? Oh don't tell me; it was Clara!" The three men burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Loki however made a disgusted gagging sound at the man mentioning Clara's name.

"You always did have a weak spot for pretty young things. If I recall correctly that's how Quinn got you hooked on our services in the first place. She offered you a "relaxant" from your busy day job and you, believing she loved you, took it. Gullible and easily manipulated, Not very good traits to have as a con-man now are they? Which brings us back to our original discussion, do you have the money or am I going to have to get my carving hand ready?"

Loki swallowed hard clearing his throat, "What do I owe you, three hundred? Three-fifteen? I have that in my wallet just let me get it!"

An evil smile dragged across the man's face. "Three grand. You've let them add up, I'm surprised usually you're pretty good at keeping up with the payments."

Loki watched nervously as the man let the blade drag down against his high cheek bones and across his trembling lips, stopping against the middle of his bottom lip which quivered. Loki could taste the metal this close.

"You have three days to get him the money. He's being lenient in light of last night and your repeat service. But I will leave you with something to remember just what can happen and it will serve as a reminder to you of your time limit."

Splitting Loki's lip open in three places, the man removed the blade and wiped it clean in a disgusted manner. Turning his back and walking away he slide the blade into his coat pocket with the handkerchief.

"Beat him, but not too much. He has to wake up in the morning for his appointment and we need that money." And with that he was gone.


End file.
